Welcome Back
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: 2D has been waiting over a year for Murdoc to finally come back home after he just packed up and left after the ordeal with Plastic Beach. He's really happy to have him back home.


2D spent all day nervously pacing around the flat that him and two of his other band mates shared to their complete annoyance. At one point Russel had threatened to hit him if he didn't just sit down for five minutes and there was still a chance he wouldn't even come back at all or for another eight months for all they knew. Saying that hadn't helped with the pacing or the worrying, it only made it about twenty three times worse than it had already been. Now it was somewhere around two in the morning and he sat in his bedroom, waiting. He jumped when he heard the front door click open then slam shut, nobody else seemed to notice or care about the sound of the slamming door or not completely light foot steps coming up the staircase. 2D got up and went out into the hallway just in time to see Murdoc reach the landing, he stopped the moment he saw the blue haired man. The two stood there staring at each other; how long had it been now? One year, three months, and six days; right that long, yeah he'd been keeping count, and he reminded himself that wasn't as weird or girly as it really was.

Murdoc looked...Good, not because he hadn't seen him for a considerable amount of time, but he actually resembled his old self more. The self before El Manana happened and before Plastic Beach, the weird moody Goth boy look he'd had back when they had started the band. Even his skin was back to just being a greasy off tan colour and his eyes were both a doe brown that were wandering over 2D's appearance. There wasn't anything said, just one moment they were staring at each other and could swear they could hear their hearts pounding in their own chests, then the next moment Murdoc had 2D back against a wall and his tongue in his mouth. It was really like old times or more so like the last time they'd been around each other before the bassist just decided he needed to head off for God knows what reasons and right now 2D really didn't care what the reasons were.

They managed to back into the singer's room, kick the door closed, and get to the bed with both of their shirts removed and 2D's jeans unfastened and Murdoc's boots removed. The blue haired man pulled the bassist down on top of him, he kissed him hard.

"Welcome back" He muttered smiling up at the older man.

Murdoc placed a hand on the blue haired man's cheek his fingers gently brushing against his skin.

"Fucking missed you, boring as hell not having you around."

2D leaned up kissing him, "Love you"

"Love you too, faceache"

Murdoc kissed him, it was passionate and heated; he moved his hands down along his body gripping tightly to his hips, he ground his hips down against 2D's allowing him to feel just how hard he was at the moment. The singer couldn't help but moan into the kiss at the feeling of the older man grinding against him, he tangled his fingers in his black hair tugging slightly. Murdoc got up from the bed, he pulled 2D's jeans and underwear off the rest of the way the removed his own jeans. The singer watched him as he went over to the night stand getting out a condom and the bottle of lube that hadn't been used for maybe a week or two, yeah he got lonely a couple of times. He went back to the bed settling between the blue haired man's spread legs, he lubed his fingers up before pressing them inside of his boyfriend's entrance. 2D bit at his bottom lip to keep from whimpering at the admittedly uncomfortable sensation. Murdoc kissed him gently, slowly as he worked his fingers inside of him doing his best not to hurt the younger man. His fingers pressed against his prostate making him moan and roll his hips wanting to feel the jolt of pleasure again. Murdoc smiled against his lips, he rubbed his fingers against the spot again then pressed, 2D moaned and thrust his hips again.

"ah ah got a lot more to do than this luv, besides I want to be inside you. Do you want me inside of you?"

"Y-yeah yes, very-yes"

He was surprised he even managed something that coherent, Murdoc pulled his fingers out. 2D watched him roll the condom down over his erection then slowly coat himself in lube, his eyes locked on the singer's as he stroked himself. 2D gave an annoyed grunt, he bucked his hips, Murdoc shook his head laughing. He slowly slid his hands up the younger man's sides then down again stopping at his thighs. He pushed himself inside of the blue haired man, stopping half way in allowing him to adjust to the feeling of being filled. He tried to distract him by kissing him and whispering to him, telling him to relax, and God how much he fucking missed him, and how tight he felt. He got himself to relax allowing the older man to push further inside before pulling out then pressing back in at the same slow pace. At first it was nice, they kissed deeply, 2D hooked a leg around Murdoc's waist pulling him closer to his body. The bassist's nails dug against his side then his fingers tangled themselves in his messy blue hair.

"Faster, please"

Murdoc picked up his pace, he pulled out then pushed back in harder this time; he hit against the singer's prostate making him moan maybe a bit too loudly. 2D placed a hand over his own mouth, Murdoc pulled his hand away lacing their fingers together.

"Sod them, I wanna hear you; haven't fucking heard you sing for me in ages." He whispered against his ear.

2D moaned at the words, at the feeling of hot breath against his skin, and the feeling of Murdoc thrusting inside of him. He occasionally would try to quiet himself, but when the other man hit at just the right angle or when he bit his neck or chest in just the right place he would moan loudly. He didn't care if anybody heard him, he earned this, and he really had missed this.

"Pl-please fuck touch me, I'm really close Muds"

The bassist wrapped his fingers around his erection and stroked him slowly then quickly, he ran the pad of his thumb over the head of the younger man's dick. 2D bucked his hips trying to get as much sensation as he could at the moment, Murdoc gave his dick a squeeze; a couple more thrusts and the bassist was coming. He buried his face against 2D's chest moaning and panting as he rode out his release. The singer combed his fingers through the older man's shaggy hair. Murdoc pulled out, removed the condom tossing it in the bin by the bed, then moved down between 2D's legs. He took the younger man's cock into his mouth which was enough to make 2D throw his head back against the bed and moan in a pitch he wasn't entirely sure he could reach before. He felt like he was going to cum when he felt that inhumanly long tongue run against the underside of his length then wrap around it squeezing.

"Fu-fuck Murdoc. Oh Go-God...Fu-fuck yes, ju-Murdoc" He tightened his grip on the sheets, his eyes shut tightly as he came inside of the other man's mouth.

Murdoc continued to suck him until there was nothing left, he pulled off of him and climbed back onto the bed resting beside of the black eyed singer. 2D turned to face him nuzzling his face against his chest, Murdoc wrapped an arm around him holding him closely.

"There's no way nobody heard us." 2D said laughing a bit, he always figured their mates knew they had something going on just back at Kong there were nearly sound proof walls and Murdoc and 2D's rooms had been in the car lot where nobody could hear them or randomly walk in on them.

"Eh fuck 'em, I missed you like Hell."

"I missed you too, it was really boring without you."

"I knew that it would be, I swear I'm the only fun one in this whole group."

"Actually you're just really loud and immature, but I like it. Not sure how happy Russ will be about you being back since you sort of stole his car when you left."

"Junk car by the way, thing can't handle my style of driving at all."

"Oh great, you know he's gonna kill you."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

2D pulled back a bit so he could look at the older man's face.

"Your eyes are normal."

"Yeah I noticed"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I solved my little issue."

2D had no clue why the bassist had decidedly left the band for the third or maybe it was the forth time, he still hardly knew anything about what had happened at Plastic Beach or afterward, and he knew even less about the pacts Murdoc constantly made with Devils. He just knew that whatever had happened in the time he'd been gone this time had actually done more good than bad for once.


End file.
